Fist Dracon
' Fist Dracon', known as Punchyin Draconis (剪刀陰 塵龍) in Japan,' '''is a dragon Reploid created by Sigma to destroy humanity, but reformed and accidentally thrown into the timeline where humans, creatures and robots live in harmony, where The Energix Trio befriended him along with Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey. He is Yun's best friend and member of The Friendly Alliates, commanding The Negatrix Trio. Biography Origins and Pre-Damaged Memories After Lucario and Pharaoh Man deaths in the hands of Bowser, he started to conquer all the world without any hope to stop him, a huge crisis affected Hong-Kong, in which Yun and his brother Yang are forced to go to war as rebels fighting against Bowser's unstoppable army. Yun eventually ended being killed by a huge brute Tediz by being ripped off the head with marrow spine included, as his corpse was eventually found years later by Sigma, The Maverick Warlord brought him along with other dead bodies, and started to experiment with them as a project to create Reploids from humans, organic parts being connected with mechanic parts, and the metallic body in a shape of an anthro dragon itself covering the base like an armor. The once called human being memories, such as fights, training and skating, were erased, and thus, Fist Dracon was born. As the project was an early concept, Fist Dracon's body was not used to hold both Artificial and Organic Intelligence, turning into a wild monstruous war machine that can growl and roar, and escaped before being advancedly reprogramed. After a hundred massacre of innocent humans, Vile reached to capture him and the other two out of control Reploids, and being brought back to Sigma's Fortress Laboratory to finally reach the new technology and coding on his systems, now able to act normal and talk. He was given the task to prepare a missile on Neo Hong-Kong, but he was defeated by X and sent to be reprogramed while he was still alive. Dr. Fahrenheit recruited him to be one leader of the Ruby Martial Arts Unit of The Hard Corps, resolving cases and stopping crimes. But one day, the mysterious Dr. Darwin rises, declaring war to humans and Reploids, with his Mutant Maverick army, as he reaches his fortress, it's severly injured by Darwin's powerful machine, as he sends Dracon and his two friends to a portal as a last hit in his disk drive, losing everymemory again. Damaged Memories and Friendship with Yun Landing and impacting in another timeline like a meteorite, was damaged even more, he was found by the Energix Trio in a lonely area of the Great Wall of China, alongside with his other partners Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey. As he didn't remember anything, he accepts to follow Yun, Yang and Yasuhiro Hagakure, specially Yun due to he looking like him and stays in their restaurant on Hong-Kong, being repaired by Stanley Whitefin. He eventually gains a best friend relationship, learning behaving from Yun and training in fights with him, being loyal and wanting to himself get any injury instead of any that is headed to his human friend, leading to have a hate on Lucario, Pharaoh Man and Mondo when they defeat Yun. Game Appearances Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Fist Dracon is one of the bosses fought in the game together with Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey, later he helps the heroes on The Assault on Bowser's Castle. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Fist Dracon is one of the unlockable fighters. Unlocked after finishing Yun's story mode. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' He is a supporting character for The Energix Trio along with Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates He is a supporting character for The Energix Trio along with Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements He is the true final boss in The Rapa-Nui Friends story mode along with the other Negatrix members. Additionally he is part of the unlockable Negatrix Trio playable characters. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 2'' Fist Dracon is one of the playable characters in the game. He is also one of the main characters of the extra chapter named Negatrix Origins. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sabre'' Fist Dracon is one of the summons in the game, casted by Yun. Zero Sabre only. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Fist Dracon is part of the argument of the game, where he tries to face Aural Jackal, Pharaoh Sabresphinx and Boss Dingo. The Negatrix Trio is an unlockable team after beating the game with all the four characters. Representing Huanglong the Golden Dragon of the center. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault'' Fist Dracon is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 3'' Fist Dracon is one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods'' Fist Dracon, along with Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey, are part of The Negatrix Trio, one of the playable teams in the game. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' Fist Dracon is one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers 2'' Fist Dracon was part of a cameo as one of the karts used by Yun until the 2nd DLC, where he became a racer. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Fist Dracon is one of the tagging characters in the game. Belonging to Yun. ''Negatrix Reoveraged: Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 5'' Fist Dracon is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the game. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates Collection: The Quintilogy'' He appears in all the games. Trivia *Instead of having Yun's voice, he has a deep voice like a dragon. Hence why he is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in japanese (same as Magma Dragoon) and Brian Sommer in english (same as Tryndamere from League of Legends). *His model and textures in Legacy of the Dragons contained a rotten Yun corpse extra model with textures inside when viewed in a model program, hinting he was a Reploid build from a human (in this case, Yun). In Negatrix Origins this was confirmed to be true. *In his previous memories shown in Negatrix Origins, he had a strong rivality with Boss Dingo, similar to the rivality relationship that Mondo Owada and Yun have in the main saga. **As in League of the Elements, Fist Dracon tells to Mondo that he remembers him a certain not so friend he had but he does not remember anymore, refering to Boss Dingo. *He has shown an unlikely friendship with Edo Owada, as Fist Dracon dislikes kids due to them crying a lot. Until in World War of Gods, where he had to save him as a thanks back from Mondo saving Yun. Since then, Fist meeted Edo more deeply and went more nicer to him. *Sometimes, when talking to Shaman Monkey, he whould end his sentences with a 'Roar' in english, 'Gao' in japanese. However, when Fist Dracon is talking with other characters, he doesn't do it. *Basically his movesets are the same as Yun, but when performing a move that is a kick, Fist Dracon uses a headbutt. Gallery Fist Dracon reimaginated.png|A Realistic Fist Dracon Fist Dracon sprite.png|Fist Dracon Sprite fist_dracon_s_eye_by_greasiggy-d8799xj.png|A close up image of Fist Dracon's eye Category:Characters Category:Reploids Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Friendly Alliates Members Category:Negatrix Trio Members